


Reassurance

by Baltheus



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, they're cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baltheus/pseuds/Baltheus
Summary: Sig and Amitie share some time together and while Amitie has a few things in mind, Sig has something to say about that.
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Kudos: 16





	Reassurance

Waves crash against the shore, sea breeze blowing, the Sun slowly setting down and giving the afternoon its special color. And witnessing the view are a pair of kids, a blue-haired boy and a blonde girl with a Red Puyo hat.

“Isn’t this pretty, Sig? It’s such a nice view, the pretty colors, the refreshing breeze, this is so good!” Amitie cheerfully exclaimed.

“It’s really nice.” Sig replied.

“And it’s even better when you get to share it with a friend.” The happy girl added, with a huge smile on her face.

“Yes.” The boy nodded and smiled in return.

It had been a surprise request from Amitie, the two had been spending the day together as the friends they are, casually chatting about usual stuff and enjoying each other’s company. And then Amitie suddenly dropped the request, to go see the sunset by the coast. It was a rather surprising request but Sig didn’t mind it, he agreed with it, after all Amitie seemed rather eager to go. Besides, they had plenty of free time this day.

“Thank you again Sig. I know it was so sudden but I’m glad that you agreed to come here with me, it makes me so happy.” Amitie said.

“It’s no problem, Ami.” Sig softly said.

“You’re the best Sig. Well, how about we sit down and enjoy the view some more?” Amitie added.

“Ok.”

With that settled the pair sat down, ready to continue enjoying the sunset by the sea. The breeze, the waves, a soothing moment to allow the two to simply relax. And it’s made even better since they’re enjoying this together.

Minutes kept passing and no word was uttered between them, it felt as if there was no need for that. That is until Amitie’s voice suddenly cut through the sounds surrounding them.

“Hey Sig, do you think things will always be like this?”

“Huh? What do you mean?” A confused Sig asked.  
“Umm, you know, us being friends and being able to spend time together.” Amitie said, her voice sounded a bit nervous and hesitant.

“Well, I think so. Not sure why it wouldn’t be the case.”

Amitie sighed in relief. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Sig stared at Amitie and then added. “Ami, is something going on?”

“W-What? N-No, it’s really nothing, just me being silly.” Amitie frantically waved her arms.

Sig’s heterochromatic eyes were still focused on Amitie. “Are you sure? If there’s something bothering you you can tell me. Umm, if you want to.”

Amitie looked into Sig’s eyes, giving thought to what he just said. She knew she could always trust him, no matter what and today was no exception.

“It’s no big deal really, just something silly. I’ve been… having a few bad dreams lately.” The girl finally admitted. “In those dreams we go our separate ways… forever. And that scares me, because I want to be friends with you all my life. Which is why I was so eager to spend time with you today.”

“I see. Dreams can be scary sometimes, but they’re dreams and only that. Amitie, you don’t have to worry about it, we’ll always be friends. I enjoy spending time with you.” Sig calmly said, his voice and words easing Amitie’s worries.

“Y-Yeah, you’re right. See? Told you it was silly.” Amitie let out an awkward laugh.

“Not silly.”

“I guess, sometimes I can worry too much about things.” Amitie said as she stood up to stretch a bit. Sig stood up as well.

“Amitie?” 

“What is it Sig?” Amitie asked, noticing that Sig seemed serious.

All of a sudden Amitie found herself wrapped by Sig’s arms, the boy had decided to give her a hug to make his friend feel better.

“We will always be friends no matter what. We will always be together, I will always be here for you.” Sig said full of determination.

“And I will always be here for you as well.” Amitie softly said, hugging Sig as well. “Thank you again. And Sig, umm…”

“What is it, Ami?”

“Is it okay if we stay like this for a little longer?” A blushing Amitie asked.

“Of course, I’d love to.” Sig immediately replied, his face as red as Amitie’s.

And so the two continued hugging, reassuring each other that their friendship would last forever. And of course, their feelings for each other grew stronger.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> A short story that came to mind and decided to write down. Let's say that I like exploring the bond Sig and Amitie have and write around that depending on what comes to mind. It's rather short, I know, but I hope you find it enjoyable. See ya.


End file.
